charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr.
Mr. & Mrs. Witch is the 167th episode of Charmed. Summary Billie's parents are in town and have supper with their daughter and the Halliwells, only for it turn to mayhem. Plot Billie is pursuing a lead on Christy, but her parents are in town and Phoebe wants her to put it off. Phoebe offers the use of her car provided she use it to pick up her parents. Billie is not exactly excited about seeing her parents. She says they will "suck the life out of this place" -- and a nearby flower arrangement wilts. Piper carries a camcorder, to record "the little things" for Leo's return. One of the "little things" turns out to be Phoebe being unable to answer a letter to her column: a woman feels too close to her twin brother and thinks she cannot open up to her new boyfriend. Billie goes to a corporate executive, Rod Dalvos, who was kidnapped as a child. She hands him a list of kidnap victims; the enchanted paper glows faintly, revealing him to be magical. Dalvos has an argument with the CEO, his cousin Grant Pelham, who insists that the company will remain private; Dalvos wants to take it public. Once Dalvos is alone, a demon, Nanta, shimmers in. They realize that Billie is a witch; she had created Dalvos and switched him with a human baby at birth. The sisters, Billie, and her parents have dinner. The scene is awkward, as no one really wants to talk. Paige excuses herself to go meet Henry. As the parents leave, Billie asks them about Christy. They argue, and Billie calls her parents "cold-hearted assassins". Suddenly, the parents are sharply dressed and packing knives and guns, they can't keep their hands off each other, and they no longer recognize Billie. Billie and Phoebe go to the Book of Shadows. Billie notices the wilted flower arrangement and realizes that she has used some kind of power. Phoebe tells her of "projection". They come back down to find Piper bound and gagged; the Jenkinses had said they were looking for "some real action". Paige goes to P3 to meet Henry, but he does not appear. The sisters prepare a stun potion while Billie scries for her parents. Piper stays behind with her sons while the other witches track down the Jenkinses. Phoebe throws a potion but Carl Jenkins shoots it right out of the air. The two begin shooting as Paige orbs the others away. Nanta suggests to Dalvos that he hire the Jenkinses to kill Grant Pelham. He brings them a metal briefcase containing weapons and security badges. They are to go to a conference where Grant is to speak and shoot him. Henry comes to the manor and tells Paige that a parolee skipped out on him. Paige is upset that he did not call. He admits having trouble getting close to people. Each accuses the other of keeping secrets. Billie, scrying, finds her parents entering the conference. This time, Phoebe stays with the boys, encouraging Piper to take a more active role to deal with losing Leo. Billie, Paige and Piper enter the room as Helen Jenkins pulls a number of innocent-looking objects from her purse. She hands them to Carl, who assembles them and then stands up and shoots at Grant. Piper freezes the room and plucks the bullet from the air; but Nanta appears, and then another demon stands up and shoots Grant. The crowd panics and flees as reporters frantically snap pictures. Phoebe has found the answer to her reader's letter, advising her to move out of the house and open up to love outside the home. Dalvos says to the reporters of Billie's visit and claimed the Jenkinses had been upset that he could not help them. The Jenkinses have split up and Phoebe is scrying in vain. Phoebe suggests the call-a-lost-witch spell might be able to summon them. The two meet in an alley and point their guns at each other. The spell summons them to the manor and the two point their guns at the witches. Billie appeals to their need to find Christy and the Jenkinses transform again. The law, however, is still after the Jenkinses and so Paige hatches a plot to clear their names. "Dalvos" confesses to a press conference that he shot Grant to take over the company. Out in the hall, "Dalvos" morphs into Piper. Nanta goes to the real Dalvos and conjures a pistol. The next day's headline attributes Dalvos's death to suicide. Phoebe contemplates an ad for an apartment. Paige meets with Henry and asks him why he can't get close to people. He attributes it to having grown up in foster homes. Paige assures him he doesn't have to run from her, and kisses him. Billie's mother gives her Christy's diary. She knew all along that Billie and Christy were witches, as her own mother had been. The last page of the diary has a symbol, a pentagram with the uppermost angles rounded to form a heart; her parents had never known what it meant. thumb|300px|right|Mr. & Mrs. Witch WB Trailer Notes *The title is a reference to the movie 'Mr and Mrs. Smith' *This is the twenty-second episode title to have the word 'witch' in it. *This episode marks Billie's first usage of her projection power. *Billie may have enchanted the piece of paper by use of an altered Enchantment Spell, the spell Phoebe used in season 4, which allowed her to identify evil by looking through a pair of sunglasses. Behind the Scenes 811x01.jpg 811x02.jpg ﻿ Glitches *Phoebe mentions that she's never seen the power of projection, but she has come across it in Witches In Tights when Kevin could project his drawings through his mind. Although Kevin's power was Thought Projection, not Projection. And Phoebe has saw Wyatt using a kind of projection when he made the dragon go out of the tv in season 6 episode, Forget me... not! Category:Episodes Category:Season 8